bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ver-mont
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bleach Wiki:Featured Article page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 21:47, July 31, 2009 Edits Please refrain from using the new templates im still fixing them. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:50, January 7, 2010 (UTC) The next time you engage in vandalism of a page you will be blocked. That does include removing the meaning of names.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:29, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Firstly unless you have actual reference stating that the historical person is the person with whom kubo was referencing your wrong. Besides the fact that your not the only contributer on this site everyone is well aware of the historical figure and this was discussed at length. To find the actual meaning of the name such as we do with any zanpakuto name. Know what your talking about before you start changing things. This whole question of the name meaning was already brought up on the talk page. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 06:06, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry if this seems like butting-in--and if I'm accidentally violating any rules--but since I was the one who provided the translation of Muramasa, I felt it valid to comment on my reasoning. We know the inspiration for the name, whence the trivia that he was named for the historic Muramasa remains. But people may also want to know what the kanji which make up the name--both of the character and the eponymous swordsmith--actually mean, hence "village-just" (mura masa). So now users have the benefit of both. Adam Restling 15:34, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Juha Why you changed the name of Juha Bach? :"Juha Bach" was just the spelling chosen by MangaPanda. Since it's a single word in katakana, it can go both ways - but I think "Juhabach" is more likely. - Ver-mont (talk) 14:54, August 29, 2012 (UTC) But still i wouldn't say that Yamamoto says only firstname of enemy. :I believe it's the other way round, actually. Juhabach doesn't sound like a first time, it's more probably his last name. - Ver-mont (talk) 23:56, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Page Renaming Hi there. I'm Yyp, one of the admins here on Bleach Wiki. I know you were only trying to help, but please note that it is highly frowned upon to rename pages without first discussing it and getting agreement from the community, as it is against our Manual of Style (main policy) to do so. There is an explanation as to why this is the case at that link, but on top of that, in the case of character names the initial scans are sometimes wrong and it is best to wait for them to be confirmed. Accuracy is vital, more so that being ultra fast. Please do not do this again. There is already a mess of redirects and double redirects that needs to be cleaned up. In future please start a discussion on the revelant article's talk page before doing anything in order to avoid problems. Thank you 15:43, August 29, 2012 (UTC)